


Matanga

by SoManyFandoms



Series: tumblr Books [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, Possessive Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: In Chile, the equivalent for dibs would be "matanga", which means "I killed you all, so it's mine."(Written for groovyphilia, and the 3rd of 4 Tumblr prompt fics started and finished 9th March, 2013.)





	Matanga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groovyphilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyphilia/gifts).



> For groovyphilia, who reblogged the summary on Tumblr from wherever they had got it and then added: There's a possessive!Erik fic in this.
> 
> Written 9th March 2013, and really shouldn't have taken this long to get around to posting it.
> 
> Thank you very much groovyphilia for the plotbuynny :)

He can't see (damn the blindfold), he can't reach their minds (damn the helmet) and he can't move from the concrete floor (damn the chains) but they didn't take away his hearing. There is screaming, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, objects hitting flesh, something or someone hitting the ground, all multiple times, and then, finally, because his ears are starting to hurt, silence.

But then harsh panting takes over and Charles flinches because even without his telepathy he knows what is coming.

"Matanga." Charles doesn't know what it means but apparently the other person does because something is muttered that sounds suspiciously like 'fuck you'. Suddenly there is a whistling sound and nothing more for a few minutes until a death rattle that shakes Charles to his bones.

He flinches again when boots move closer but stays still when fingers touch his cheek, what can be touched of it. His hopes of having the helmet removed are dashed when fingers reach in and pull the blindfold down instead. Charles keeps his eyes closed until they adjust to the light hanging from overhead, and then meets ice blue eyes.

The other man smiles, and then licks a drop of blood from above his lip with his tongue, not his blood, Charles realises distantly. The fingers return and caress his cheek, and it is all Charles can do not to flinch for a third time as he stares back, defiant as he can.

"All mine," the other man says and grins again, and the distant part of Charles is comparing the man to a great white he saw once at the aquarium, and holy shit he's going to be eaten.

He can see something out of the corner of his vision, what little he has because of the helmet and flinches again, tries to, but the fingers on his cheek keep him still as a coin floats to his collarbones, forms a sharp edge, and carves an M into the dip.

Charles faints as Erik sucks away the blood, and he will faint every time Erik reopens the wound until it scars.


End file.
